


Red Sun Rises

by untilwearestarsinthesky



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, but there will be stuff post game, niloy - Freeform, slightly follows the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilwearestarsinthesky/pseuds/untilwearestarsinthesky
Summary: Aloy couldn't seem to shake the bandit hunter from her mind. He'd pop up at any camp, ready to take them on. Afterwards he'd reveal snippets of himself, compliment her skill, and talk of death like it was poetry. If she was being realistic, he was strange. If she was being honest, she didn't mind that he was strange. Even though death seemed to be his favourite subject, he had a way of talking that made her want to listen. But he could also sit and enjoy the quiet with her, a trait most of her friends were sorely lacking. Perhaps that's all it was, just quiet companionship. Perhaps that's all she needed. And after Meridian, and her now infamous status as saviour of the world, she desperately needed some quiet.
Relationships: Aloy & Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Nil, Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little one shot, possibly a long story if there's enough interest. This scene takes place just after the first bandit camp. I was always a little frustrated by the lack of Nil in the story, and how little you actually spoke to him. I like the dynamic of Aloy and Nil, of their partnership, of how though he is impressed by her skill, he doesn't view her with the reverence most of the other characters do.  
> Let me know what you think, I'm open to constructive criticism. I have a vague idea of where this story can go, so if you'd like more please comment and let me know.

Aloy found Nil waiting for her by the stream. They’d taken the bandit camp at Devil’s Thirst at midnight without an alarm raised or even so much as a whisper that they were there. Nil had followed her lead, allowing her to set the pace, rather than try to take control and force a bloody fight. He’d been content to have her pick his targets too, though he’d taken out several bandits who’d been shooting at Aloy. He’d had her back. This surprised Aloy, she didn’t know the carja, and yet he’d saved her life without hesitation - at least twice. After all the bandits had been taken care of, he’d told her to meet him by the stream while she spoke with the captives. Jom seemed to be their leader, and she readily gave her ‘permission’ for him and the other outcasts to stay there. The whole idea of her giving her permission was laughable. Seeker she may be, but she’d been a true Nora for barely a moon cycle. The rest of her life she’d been an outcast like Jom.   
She traded with the merchant for supplies and made her way out of the camp. She’d not gone more than a few metres into the wilderness of the embrace before she spotted Nil. She made her way to him, taking out a turkey that wandered across her path. He was sitting at the stream’s edge, clearly having washed the blood from his body, the water still dripping from his face. She took a seat next to him, setting her bow and the now dead turkey beside her. She washed up quickly, feeling Nil’s gaze on her. 

‘It was a good fight, huntress.’ Nil said. Aloy glanced over to him, to find him smiling broadly at her. She shrugged, as though the blood wasn’t still pounding in her veins from the fight.   
‘Better than some, at least,’ she replied, plucking turkey feathers and setting them aside to use as fletching later. Nil laughed softly.  
‘True enough, this one at least was enough to get the blood pumping. Your stealth attack had them scrambling so that they barely fought back, at least until the end. Those last ones put up quite a fight.’  
‘I meant to thank you for that, you saved my life. Twice.’ Aloy said quietly. She wasn’t used to anyone but Rost having her back on a hunt, and having someone else save her life was a feeling she wasn’t used to. She wasn’t sure how to thank Nil, it was after all his suggestion that led her to take the bandits out. But she knew she wouldn’t have been able to just walk away from such an obvious threat, not while the Nora were still weak after the proving and the war party ambush.   
‘It was nothing, huntress.’ Nil shrugged. ‘I led you in there after all. And I did say I would be your partner. Couldn’t let you die on our first mission, now, could I.’ He flashed her a grin.   
‘Still, I’m grateful.’ Aloy said, resting her hand on his shoulder for a moment. Nil’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t remove her hand. ‘I’m also starving, I’m going to cook this turkey. You’re welcome to join me.’   
‘Well, I’m not one to say no to a free meal. You get it ready and I’ll light the fire.’ He said, jumping up. 

They worked in companionable silence, Aloy plucking and gutting the turkey while Nil built up the fire and got a stick of wood to use as a spit. Aloy washed up again while the meat cooked, and tended to her wounds. With a silent gesture she offered her healing services to her companion. Nil hesitated, but let her check him over. He had nothing that needed stitching, but several cuts that needed cleaning and covering with a salve to keep infection out. Aloy took care of them quickly, while Nil kept an eye on their late dinner/early breakfast.   
When the meat was ready, they each took a leg, and devoured it in mere minutes, uncaring of manners or the juice dribbling down their chins. Nil moaned in appreciation, and Aloy offered him more once he’d wolfed down his leg. He readily accepted and they spent an hour sipping from their canteens and picking at the cooked bird.   
Afterwards, they washed their hands and faces in the cool stream. Aloy was tired, and wondered whether she should get a few hours sleep before setting off. She looked up to find Nil watching her, his head tilted and an expression on his face she couldn’t read.

‘What is it?’ She asked, taking the turkey feathers and cutting them into suitable sizes to use as fletching for her arrows.   
‘Your hair,’ he answered, his hand moving as if to touch it before he stopped himself.  
‘What about it?’ Aloy answered, self-consciously.   
‘It’s as red as the sun, and as dazzling. Like a splash of blood on an otherwise dreary facade. I’ve never seen the like.’  
‘Uh- it’s not common- not among the Nora,’ Aloy stuttered, twisting a strand around her finger and looking determinedly at anything but Nil.  
‘Nor the Carja. Many Carja nobles dye their hair, to look more fashionable, see. But even with that trend, I’ve never seen hair like yours. Like a sunset, heralding blood at dawn.’   
‘Oh-kay.’ Aloy frowned at him.  
‘I mean that as a compliment, huntress. You should be proud of such beautiful hair. Not everyone has such beauty, like a rare jewel amidst pale ashes.’   
‘Do you always speak in such deathly metaphors?’ Aloy asked, though she could do nothing to stop the blush creeping up her cheeks. Nil noticed, and silently wondered at why it looked so beautiful on her. He said nothing, but cleared his throat when he realised she was still waiting for an answer.  
‘It’s a talent of mine, or so I’ve been told,’ Nil grinned.  
‘A rare one, to be sure,’ Aloy quipped, making him laugh quietly.   
‘Not everyone can appreciate them, most find them off-putting, if I’m honest. Usually, I don’t mind.’   
‘Usually?’ Aloy asked, putting her things away and pulling out her bed roll. Nil copied her movements.   
‘Well, you don’t seem bothered by my macabre statements. I can’t say the same for everyone of course.’  
‘They’re a little strange, but otherwise they’re almost poetry.’ Aloy replied, slipping under the covers.  
‘Poetry? Now that is a compliment, huntress. A fine one too. I shall take it,’ Nil said, closing his eyes, his hands behind his head. Aloy did not speak, but murmured her agreement gently. ‘Sleep huntress, we are both exhausted. I wake quickly at any noise, so let me be on guard duty.’   
‘It’s hardly guarding if you’re sleeping,’ Aloy commented, though she made no move to get up.  
‘I will hear if anything approaches, I promise. Sleep, huntress. You’re safe with me.’   
Aloy sighed softly, her eyes shutting as sleep took over her. Nil watched her for a few moments before letting sleep take him into it’s warm embrace.

A few hours later, Aloy rose to find Nil packed up and quietly eating a handful of leftover turkey. He gave her a small smile, and Aloy returned it. She packed up her things, and washed her face in the cold water of the stream. She ate quickly, eating just enough to settle her stomach. Together they put the fire out, and Aloy made sure her bow was firmly strapped to her back.   
‘Well huntress, it seems we must part ways. Perhaps I shall find you at another bandit camp,’ Nil said, watching the midday sun in the clear azure sky.   
‘Perhaps,’ Aloy said.   
‘We’ll know each other by our work, I’m sure. Until then, huntress.’ Nil nodded at her, before he set off, heading north. Aloy watched him a moment, before heading west. She needed to find Merea, at Mother’s Crown. 


	2. Two's A Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to publish this chapter so soon because the last one was so short. There's been a little bit of interest in the first one, so I figured I'd put this one up to add more depth. Let me know what you think, and if you'd like more chapters please leave a comment.  
> Thank you to everyone that's read the first chapter and left kudos, it's much appreciated.  
> I'm a little unsure about Nil's characterisation in this one, so if you've any thoughts, don't hesitate to let me know.  
> Enjoy!

Aloy rode her strider down the gently sloping path, letting the machine pick it’s way through the brush. She’d already found that it wouldn’t do anything too fantastical. She’d tried climbing a rock in the middle of her route earlier, a steep one, one she wouldn’t be able to climb herself. The strider had point blank refused to jump or climb up. She’d sighed and gone around, lamenting the fact that though she might eventually be able to override them, chances were she wouldn’t be able to use the avians for travelling. What a joy that would be. To see the world from so high above, soaring past the world below, the wind in her hair and ears. Aloy sighed, and concentrated on the path ahead. She rounded another impossible rock, and spotted a carja man, standing almost in the open. She touched her focus quickly, and it highlighted the carja, recognising him as Nil. Aloy frowned, what was he doing all the way out here? She’d thought he’d stayed in Nora lands. He spotted her, and gestured for her to come over. Aloy nudged her strider over to him.   
‘Huntress,’ Nil greeted her warmly. ‘What a sight you make, riding a machine through the desert!’ Aloy dismounted, patting the strider’s head gently. She looked up at Nil, pleased to see that he hadn’t changed since their last meeting many moons ago. Why she was pleased, she didn’t know, but she offered him a small smile.  
‘Hello Nil,’ Aloy said. ‘I figured out how to override the strider a while back, and they can carry a human’s weight. Saves me walking and wearing out my boots.’   
‘Very true,’ Nil said, a soft laugh escaping him at her words. ‘I saw some of your work on my way here, the surprised splashes, the scent of panic lingering in the air.’  
‘There was a bandit camp in my way,’ Aloy shrugged. Nil laughed, a hearty one this time, clutching a hand to his broad chest.   
‘Ever direct, huntress,’ he said. He gestured behind him, ‘there’s another one in our way now. What do you say we take it out?’ Aloy considered his request for a minute. She could just go around, she was anxious to find Olin, and get some answers. She also wanted to see Meridian, this city of wonders that Erend and Captain Bahlan had told her about. She sighed, she knew she couldn’t just leave the bandits to prey on travellers.   
‘Alright, you want to take the lead on this one?’ She asked, checking her bow and stock of arrows.   
‘Why not?’ Nil agreed. 

They made their way silently to the camp, picking off the sentries that were posted. Nil in the lead, and silently counting under his breath. When they rounded a corner and found 8 bandits around a campfire, Nil grinned viciously.   
‘Take the two on the right, and then get to the alarm, I’ll hold them off,’ he ordered.  
‘You want me to leave you to take on 6 of them by yourself?’ Aloy asked, a look of concern on her face. Nil shrugged, as though the number made no difference to him. Aloy sighed, but did as he asked. She took the two on the right out with silent headshots, before darting from cover to cover, making her way to the middle of the camp where the alarm sat. She touched her focus, noting the number of bandits around her. She laid a few traps, just in case any spotted her while she took out the alarm. Dashing out of cover, spear at the ready, Aloy leapt towards the alarm, and arrow whizzing past her as she went. She didn’t spare the shooter a glance as stabbed her spear in the bag of blaze, letting the green liquid rush out of the newly created hole.   
She stowed the spear on her back, pulling her bow and notching an arrow before she spun to face her attacker. Her arrow took him in the eye. The next one taking out a woman who’d followed behind. She spun, looking for more targets, arrows flying when she found them. Every arrow found its mark. She spotted Nil, in the middle of a ring of bandits, slashing viciously at any that got too close, a maniacal look on his face and a fierce glint in his eye. She picked off two that were gearing up for another attack, Nil pausing for half a second to salute her in thanks. Stowing her bow, she took her spear out again, and launched herself into the air to deliver a punishing blow to a bandit behind Nil. She swept her spear in an arc, electricity crackling in the air as she swept aside enemies. Nil pulled out his bow, picking off dazed targets as Aloy confronted a thug with a rattler. She threw a shock bomb, stunning him and making him drop the weapon. She grabbed it herself, firing bolts into the stunned man, blood gushing wherever the bolts hit. She heard the string of a bow being pulled back, the thrum in the air as it was released, and felt an arrow whiz past her ear, her hair moving in the wind as it passed. A bandit dropped from a tower as the arrow hit its mark. Aloy whipped round to thank Nil, spotting a bandit taking aim at him. Faster than she could think she notched her own arrow, letting it fly and find it’s target with a dull thud. Nil turned, eyes wide, before he grinned at her in thanks.   
‘I assume you want to release the captives and search the camp for supplies,’ he asked, sauntering over to her. He wiped the blood off his knife, collecting arrows from the pile of bodies around them.   
‘Of course,’ Aloy frowned, stowing her bow on her back once again.   
‘Then I shall meet you by the road, where we met earlier,’ Nil said, smiling softly at her. Aloy nodded and let him go. 

Half an hour later Aloy found Nil cleaning blood off arrowheads. He was using an old rag, and was still covered in bandit’s blood. He looked up at her approach, flashing her a satisfied grin.   
‘A hunt well done, I think,’ he said, standing up and crossing the distance between them. ‘There’s a lake not far from here where we can wash the stench off us. If you’d like, that is.’   
‘Sure, sounds good to me,’ Aloy said. Nil gestured for her to follow and led the way. 

The sun was still high in the sky as they made their way down to the lake, Aloy keeping one ear out for machines and other predators. The water was pure blue, and clear enough that she could see the bottom, the sun’s light reflecting off the surface and dazzling them with it’s warm rays. The two hunters made certain it was safe before stripping their blood covered clothes off. Aloy was a little self conscious, she didn’t know Nil well, but Rost had always taught her that the human body was nothing to be ashamed of. She knew the Nora took that stance too, and wondered if the Carja felt the same. Or perhaps it was just Nil’s life as a soldier that made him comfortable with this. She supposed there was very little privacy when you were in a group of armed men.   
She waded into the lake, her clothes in hand, washing the blood from them as best she could before leaving them on a warm rock to dry. She took the beads and braids from her hair, placing them in her pack for safekeeping. She took a bone comb out, brushing her knotted hair through before jumping into the lake once more. The water was warm, and she could hear Nil splashing about, leaping to and fro as he swam around. Aloy let out a soft giggle as he popped his head up from under the water, his black hair plastered to his head. Without his headdress on, Nil looked softer somehow. His dark hair shaved at the back and sides, left long on top, a small braid on either side. She wondered if he tied it up when he wore the headdress. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she treaded water for a few minutes, enjoying the sun’s warmth on her skin. She sighed in contentment, and washed her hair, making sure there was no blood in it. She swam around for a while, occasionally splashing Nil when he got too close. He kept popping up right beside her when she least expected it. She thought he was trying to scare her, but he was out of luck, all it did was make her giggle. Aloy didn’t scare easy. 

Eventually Aloy left the warmth of the lake, and headed back to the shore. She dried herself quickly. Slipping into the nora protector outfit she’d bought from the trader at Mother’s Crown. The soft leather leggings felt nice against her legs, and the brown and green shirt was made of thin material to keep her cool. She strapped the metal plate over her chest, deftly tying a tight knot to keep it from slipping. She pulled on the leather skirt made from strips of green and brown before pulling on her boots. The vambraces had rings of bright blue wires wrapped around them, matching the detail on her shirt. She reached for her comb again, and brushed her wet hair. Pulling the beads from her pack, she braided it out of her face, knowing it would dry soon enough in the heat. She settled down, leaning against her pack, dried meat in one hand and her canteen in the other. She’d heard Nil follow her out of the water, and turned to face him, finding him dressed and sitting cross legged, adding fletching to arrow shafts.   
‘Are your ears ringing?’ He asked.  
‘A little, why?’ Aloy replied, her face a picture of confusion. It was an odd question. To her at least.  
‘The sign of a good battle, that. The clashing of spears, the whiz of arrows, the shouts of the dying. In the calm aftermath, your ears ring, your blood still pumping, even when there’s no enemies left to kill.’ Nil said, watching her.   
‘And you enjoy this? Though it makes it hard to hear?’ Aloy asked.  
‘Oh yes, helps me savour the rush a little longer. It’s a feeling you get nowhere else. That sense of being alive, the kind you only get from killing another. Watching the light leave their eyes as they depart this world for the next. Whatever that is.’ He answered, fletching another arrow.  
‘I suppose, though I get this feeling from taking down a machine, from hunting for food, from discovering a new place or site of the old ones,’ Aloy shrugged.   
‘The excitement of something new?’ Nil pondered. ‘Hmm, I shall have to see if what you say is true.’ A calm silence fell, and Aloy let it stay for a few moments, turning over the words she wanted to say in her head before she spoke.  
‘You were a soldier you said?’ She asked.  
‘I was, for the Carja, sometimes against them. If you want to fight the way I do you can’t be picky.’ Nil said.  
‘And then what?’  
‘And then Avad killed the mad sun king, and launched an investigation into war crimes. Though aren’t all wars a crime to someone? I volunteered and was sentenced to sunstone rock for two years.’ Nil told her.  
‘Sunstone Rock?’ Aloy frowned, having never heard that name before.  
‘A prison,’ Nil explained. ‘And in the heat of my cell, I understood what I truly wanted. It wasn’t being a soldier, it was the rush of winning a fight, killing an enemy that had tried to kill me. So I was resolved, when my time was over, I would find reasonable ways to find that feeling again. Ones that wouldn’t lead me back to that cell, of course.’  
‘And that’s why bandits,’ Aloy said.  
‘That’s why I chose bandits yes,’ Nil agreed, setting down the last of his arrows.   


Aloy pondered his words for a few moments. He’d come across as a little bloodthirsty the first time they met. Lamenting the lack of a fight when hunting animals or machines.  No look in their eyes when they died. Aloy had been a little disconcerted by that. But he’d had her back, saved her life, so she’d tried not to dwell on it. Now, hearing more of his background, she felt she understood a little better. Nil liked the fight well enough, but what he liked best was the feeling you got after your enemy was dead, and you were still alive. That rush of knowing you’d brushed death and come away the winner. Aloy knew that feeling all too well of late. And she understood why Nil would chase it. It was a heady feeling, one that made you truly appreciate life, knowing how close you’d just come to having it taken from you. Even she enjoyed that feeling, and if that made her a little macabre, like Nil, then she was fine with that. You couldn’t go running around the world, chasing a mystery, and not expect to come close to death at least once. 

‘I think I understand now,’ Aloy said to Nil, giving him a soft smile.   
‘It’s almost like poetry, the fight. A slash of blood as it spills to the ground, the startled cry of an enemy as your arrow hits his throat, his lifeblood seeping away, the clash of a weapon against another, and the pure silence when it’s over. It’s hard not to revel in that feeling.’   
‘You and your death poetry,’ Aloy laughed. Nil shot her a look, realising that she’d laughed a lot in his company today. That he was rather fond of hearing her laugh. The feeling in his chest was there again, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good feeling, or a bad one. He brushed it off, not wanting to think about it.   
‘I thought you enjoyed it?’ Nil said, a look of mock sadness on his face. Aloy giggled.   
‘Sometimes, when you’re being complimentary about something,’ she said, shrugging.   
‘Fair enough,’ Nil replied, packing his things away. ‘This is where I leave you, huntress. A brief encounter for us, but the end for those bandits. I hope to meet you again, at another camp that’s in your way.’   
‘I look forward to it, Nil.’ Aloy said, smiling as he saluted her in farewell.   
She sat for a minute longer, enjoying the sun and finishing her meal, before whistling for her strider and setting off for Meridian once more.


	3. Third Time's A Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I know I'm updating quite quickly, but I'm trying to write as much as possible before my mind comes up empty and I have to stop (cursed writer's block). So you're getting lots in one go, while I've the inspiration and motivation to write. Plus I like to read stories that have a few chapters in them, to get a feel for the writing and characters, so with so little to this story currently, I feel like there needs to be more before I switch out to weekly updates. Especially as my chapters are probably going to be around 2-3000 words. If you'd like them shorter, or longer, feel free to say.  
> As always thank you to the people that have left kudos, and to anyone that's read this, it's much appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Aloy said goodbye to Talanah and made her way out of Meridian once more. Now that Dervahl’s plot against Avad had been dealt with, and Talanah had been made Sun Hawk, Aloy was free to follow the trail to Maker’s End once more. Talanah had given her two gifts; one for being her thrush, a new set of armour, one worn by Carja nobles and Hunter’s Lodge elites, and then for helping her make Sun Hawk, a heavier version of the same armour, complete with a showy head piece. Aloy smiled, Talanah had become a good friend in the short time they’d spent together. She’d also been one of the only people not to call her a Nora savage, or doubt her abilities. The rest of the lodge had sneered at her, but not anymore. After they’d taken down Redmaw, the lodge was quick to turn around and praise them. Aloy snorted. Two faced backstabbers, the lot of them. She’d not even been that interested in the lodge, not until they’d told her she couldn’t possibly compete with them. That had got her back up. So she’d shown them in no uncertain terms just how wrong they were. They sang her praises now. As she’d known they would. Seemed like the Carja weren’t all that different from the Nora.   
The journey from Meridian to Maker’s End was a long one, and Aloy found herself wishing for some company. Nil had promised to find her again, at any one of the numerous bandit camps that kept popping up. Perhaps she’d meet him on her way there. She hoped so. Nil had a way of talking that Aloy found fascinating. Sure it was a little ghoulish, but the way he talked about battle, about death, was almost beautiful. He had the same kind of grace when he complimented her too. Even thinking about some of his compliments made her blush. Their last meeting had shown her what was really behind the cold killer facade. Just another thrill seeker, like her. They were more alike than she’d realised.   
Aloy shook her head, clearing her thoughts and brushing Nil from her mind. She had to focus on the journey ahead, the secrets that lay at Maker’s End, the possibility of finding out who Elizabet was, and what she was to Aloy. Not to mention that infuriating voice that kept appearing through her focus. She didn’t know who the man was just yet, and his patronising speech and sheer refusal to tell her who he was or how he was even talking through her focus kept her on edge. When she found out who was, she’d hunt him down and make him tell her everything he knew. 

Several days later, Aloy was almost at Maker’s End when she spotted it. A bandit camp, the stakes and watchtowers rising like death beacons from the ground. She didn’t have to go far before she found Nil, grinning and gesturing for her to join him on the vantage point he’d found. She went willingly, pleased to see him.   
‘Huntress, we meet again,’ Nil greeted her, smiling warmly.   
‘Nil, I shouldn’t be surprised to see you here. And yet I am. I didn’t think to find you this far north after our last encounter.’ Aloy replied, jumping down from her broadhead and giving the machine a pat before it went to graze.  
‘And I shouldn’t be surprised to see you riding a different machine, and yet I am. Is there no end to your talents?’ Nil asked, looking her over. Something flashed in his eyes, something Aloy couldn’t place.   
‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’ She asked, feeling a little self conscious.  
‘You are wearing armour usually reserved for carja nobles, or members of the Hunter’s Lodge. You’re not a noble, so I’m assuming you’re now a member of the lodge?’ Nil mused.  
‘I am. Not that they wanted to let me in, mind,’ she told him. Nil sighed and folded his arms. Aloy tried not to stare.  
‘That doesn’t surprise me, the lodge is elitist to its core. Only those of purest noble blood may join, and even then you have to prove yourself  _ worthy _ ,’ he said in a scathing tone.   
‘Sun King Avad issued a decree that they take in anyone, regardless of blood, tribe, or gender. The previous Sun Hawk did not like that. He tried to dissuade me from even considering joining, calling me a savage and telling me I couldn’t possibly keep up.’ Aloy said.   
‘A truly foolish man. If he’d seen you in action, like I have, he wouldn’t have said such things.’ Nil rolled his eyes. ‘A savage, honestly. He has not had the fortune to watch you in battle, the gracefulness with which you dispatch your enemies has all the beauty of a dance. And if he’d ever seen you ride a machine, looking as majestic and resplendent as the sun, he’d never have let such filthy things fall from his mouth.’   
Aloy opened her mouth to reply, but shut it almost immediately. Nil had just complimented her in a way no one had ever done before. True, she hadn’t received many compliments, but they’d always been more to do with her personality, rather than her actual talents or the way she looked. Nil had just compared her to the sun. And he was  _ Carja _ . They worshipped the sun. Quite honestly, he’d taken her breath away. Rendered her unable to reply.   
‘You said the  _ previous _ Sun Hawk. Should I take that to mean another, better, one is now in his place?’ Nil asked, seemingly oblivious to Aloy’s silent dilemma. He had noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks, and was rather pleased that he’d been the one to put it there. That feeling in his chest had risen again, and the sight of Aloy in carja armour was one of the most enchanting sights he’d seen. He changed the subject in hopes of distracting himself from it. ‘You should, Ahsis is dead. He tried to take Redmaw on alone. My hawk and I defeated Redmaw together, and she was named Sun Hawk in Ahsis’s place.’ Aloy told him. Nil grinned.  
‘I know of both Ahsis and Redmaw, and have no regret for their passing. I am curious as to who your hawk is exactly, however.’ He inquired, watching her intently.  
‘Talanah Khane Padish, she sponsored me when no one else would. And took me on the hunt for Redmaw, and so shares the glory of taking it down with me. She’s now Sun Hawk, and is running the lodge far better than Ahsis ever did. She gave me this armour as a gift,’ Aloy said, gesturing to the clothing she now wore. Nil sighed, taking in the sight of her in such exquisite armour again. It suited her, more than he could say. Her Nora armour had also looked beautiful on her, but the sight of her in traditional carja wear was slightly overwhelming for him. Another emotion he wasn’t sure how to handle.   
‘It suits you,’ was all he said in the end. ‘There are more bandits in your way, it would seem. Yet another filthy obstacle, I seem to have lost count of just how many we have taken out now. A shame.’   
‘It’s a necessary task, taking them out. If we leave them, they’ll only multiply and harm more innocents.’ Aloy replied.   
‘Then you and I are not so different, we see what needs to be done, we do it, and enjoy the fight.’ Nil said, pleased.  
‘Perhaps,’ Aloy said.  
‘We find places where we may let our inner desires for action and violence roam free, in the pursuit of making the world safer, of course.’   
‘If you say so,’ Aloy answered, puzzled by his words. She wasn’t sure about any inner desires. She and Nil had both professed a love of the fight.  
‘Well, shall we descend upon them like a cloud of death?’ Nil asked, pulling the Voice of Our Teeth from his back.   
‘Sure, why not?’ She agreed.

As was almost routine now, after the camp was cleared, Aloy and Nil made their way to a stream to wash off. Nil snagged a rabbit on the way, and they cooked it over the fire as the sun set, washing the world in a deep pink glow. They sat quietly, enjoying their dinner and the warmth of the setting sun. Aloy knew that the night would be cold, they were too close to the mountains for it not to be. She was eager to set off for Maker’s End, it was so close now she could almost taste it. So close to the knowledge of who Elisabet Sobek was. Why she looked like Aloy, and why the Eclipse was hunting for her.   
Aloy was always eager for more. More knowledge, more adventure, more excitement. The last few moons had shown her that she would never have been content to just sit at home in the sacred lands, protecting them from threats both inside and out. Not for her was the life of the average Nora. Protecting the tribe, taking a lifemate, raising children. Hoping she had garnered enough respect to one day be made War Leader or Matriarch. She would never be satisfied with that kind of sedate life. Worshipping something she knew was just a machine. A remnant of the old ones technology.   
In truth, the last few moons since she’d left the sacred lands had been some of the best moments of her life. The constant excitement of discovering new things, new places. Meeting new people. Trying new foods, finding new weapons, new armour. Just so much  _ newness  _ that it was almost overwhelming. But in a good way. She was self aware enough to admit that these moments with Nil, taking out bandits, their strange talks both before and afterwards, were among those moments she’d enjoyed the best. 

Now, was one of those moments. They basked in the feel of a good hunt. Their blood still pounding, their ears still ringing. Were it not for the loss of Rost, Aloy would have been content to stay in this moment forever. She knew that most of it was to do with Nil. That had she been doing all of this alone, the whole journey from the sacred lands, taking out bandit camps, Meridian, this journey to find the truth, she might not have made it. Not that she was anywhere near the end yet. But the people she’d met along the way, Erend, Nil and Talanah, had made this whole endeavour easier. She looked at Nil, finding him watching her, a curious expression on his face.   
‘There aren’t many bandit camps left. We seem to have taken care of pretty much all of them. It seems a shame almost,’ he said, distracting her from his staring.   
‘Surely it’s a good thing?’ Aloy asked. Nil shrugged. ‘We’ve done something good, and if there’s none left then that means we did a good job.’   
‘True, but then there’s no more opportunities for this,’ he said, gesturing to the pair of them. ‘No more thrill of the hunt, the feeling of being  _ alive _ .’   
‘Well if you look at it that way, sure. But I’ve found plenty of things to keep me busy, including outrunning death. I’m still looking for answers, and the places I’ve been looking, have to look, usually involve a lot of enemies hellbent on killing me.’  
‘Lucky you,’ Nil said. ‘What kind of enemies are you talking about?’   
‘They’re shadow carja, a faction that calls themselves Eclipse. I could always use your help taking them out,’ Aloy offered.  
‘Tempting as that is huntress, that’s politics, and something I don’t get involved with. Not after the last time.’   
‘The last time?’ Aloy asked, her interest piqued. ‘You mean the war? The red raids?’  
‘Sure. These Eclipse seem like just another facet of that. That doesn’t interest me,’ he replied.   
‘They’re corrupting machines, murdering innocents and willing to burn Meridian to the ground to get their way. What part of that doesn’t interest you?’ She said, her tone incredulous.   
‘Don’t blame me for being single minded. Killing bandits is a lot easier, in terms of good and bad, I mean. And they provide you with such a rush when they’re dead and you’re not. Again, it’s a shame it’s over.’  
‘Well for you, perhaps. As I said, death seems to follow me wherever I go,’ Aloy said.   
‘I can tell, you’ve been walking on the edge of life and death since I’ve known you.’ He replied, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her face. Aloy’s cheeks burned, but she said nothing. Nil noticed, inwardly pleased by the reaction to his touch.

‘I wish you success in finding answers, may your journey be filled with many quick deaths. For them, not you, of course.’  
‘I- thank you, Nil.’ Aloy said, taken aback. ‘It sounds like you’re saying goodbye.’   
‘Well we probably won’t have any more opportunities to meet like this. The bandits are thinning out, I’ve heard some are turning back just hearing of the legend we’ve created. Slashing our way across the land, spilling blood and leaving ashes in our wake. It’s bittersweet, like a smile through bloodied teeth.’   
‘Never change Nil,’ Aloy laughed, patting his shoulder. ‘As always your death poetry is music to my ears.’ Nil grinned.   
‘I shall take that compliment, huntress.’ Nil said, the feeling in his chest was growing again, and he shifted, unsure of how to make it disappear. Aloy’s touch had felt like it had burned it’s way through him, leaving him dizzy and unsure of the world. He didn’t like the feeling, it made him question things. Things better left alone. And now there was no more killing to be had. He had no more options to bury that feeling in a well of blood. 

‘Are you certain this is the end?’ Aloy asked, feeling almost sad at the possibility of not seeing him again. For some reason, the idea that they wouldn’t meet like this again left her feeling empty and upset.   
‘Well, there’s no more killing to be had. Unless… No, no.’ Nil trailed off.   
‘So then this  _ is _ goodbye?’ She asked.  
‘After all we’ve been through, this is hardly worthy of a goodbye.’ Nil scoffed. ‘There’s a mesa, down south in the spearshafts. Meet me there, and we’ll have a proper goodbye.’   
‘I have things to do before I can do that, Nil.’ Aloy said softly.  
‘I know,’ he said, turning to look at her. ‘Meet me there in 14 days. That should give you plenty of time to get to Maker’s End, and do a few other things.’  
‘What are you planning? You make it sound as though you need the time too,’ she said, meeting his silver gaze. Nil didn’t look away for a moment, keeping their eyes locked, like he was trying to remember this moment.   
‘Perhaps.’ Was all he said. ‘Meet me at the mesa in 14 days huntress, and you’ll find out.’


	4. Four Means No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took a while to write, you all know what's coming in this one, as I'm still following the story. There was a lot of emotion, and I wanted to get it just right. I hope I've done that, I wanted to convey how they were both feeling, despite it being early stages, in both the story and their relationship. Let me know what you think.   
> There's going to be another chapter before they meet again, and then a few after that before we go beyond the game. I've got a good idea where I want to take this story, and I've mostly mapped out my chapters. It won't be incredibly long, but it will be a decent length, somewhere between 25-40 chapters, I reckon.   
> I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, please do comment if you have anything you'd like to see, or not see. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Special thanks to the two lovely people who have bookmarked this story, I swear I squealed with joy when I saw it. You made my day.   
> Enjoy!

Aloy trudged along the path, the sun was beginning it’s descent, bathing the world in a warm, orange glow. The last few weeks had been full of constant movement. First to Maker’s End, where she’d discovered the source of the destruction of the Old Ones. Then to the Grave Hoard where she’d found more information on Elizabet, and how she’d intended to save the world, and eventually bring life back. And now she had to get to the alpha registry to get into All Mother’s Mountain in order to discover what had happened to Elizabet, and who her mother was. But to do that, she had to take out Eclipse for long enough to infiltrate their base, and thus get her hands on the alpha registry. So she was off to crash their focus network, no small task. But first, she had to meet Nil.  
She was already a week late, and she knew she needed to rest properly before heading to crash the focus network. Her body was tired, and her mind exhausted. All the new information swirled around her brain, leaving more questions in its wake. Visiting Rost’s grave again had been hard, just another reminder of how little she seemed to fit in with the nora. The only place she ever seemed to fit these days was in battle, or in her exhaustive search for answers. And the only time she ever felt at peace, was with Nil. 

She found the mesa, towering above the humid jungle and reaching for the sky. Slowly she made her way up it, the climb was steep and the handholds were few and far between. She reached the top and lay still, panting as she tried to catch her breath. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to find Nil watching.  
‘You’re late, huntress,’ was all he said. Aloy waved a hand in irritation. Nil took a seat beside her.   
‘It’s been a long journey to get here Nil,’ she said, her chest heaving as she tried to refill her lungs with much needed air.  
‘You had 14 days, I thought that would be enough,’ he replied, shooting her a look.  
‘It would have been. But the trail from Maker’s End led me back to the sacred lands and then because I was there I had to visit Rost’s grave. And now I’m on the way to take out the Ecplipse’s focus network so I can infiltrate Sunfall and get the alpha registry to unlock All Mother Mountain and finally find out the truth.’ Aloy told him, barely taking a breath in her explanation. She heaved herself into a sitting position.   
‘And I’m certain you ran into many enemies on your travels,’ Nil said, watching her.  
‘Like you wouldn’t believe,’ Aloy replied.  
‘Then come,’ he said, standing and holding out a hand to help her up. Aloy took it gratefully, and Nil hauled her to her feet, a hand on her shoulder to steady her as she wobbled. ‘You’re exhausted and probably starving. Let’s eat.’ Aloy smiled at him gratefully. 

Nil led her over to his campfire, where a boar sat roasting on a spit, the scent making Aloy’s stomach rumble. Nil served her first, and Aloy descended upon the meal hungrily. They didn’t speak for a while, Nil conscious of the obvious poor state she was in. Whatever she’d been doing had left her exhausted, both mentally and physically. There were dark circles around her eyes, and she looked thinner than when he’d last seen her. Like she hadn’t been stopping to eat properly. The feeling rose up in his chest again, and he rubbed at it in a futile attempt to make it go away. He’d been here for a week waiting for her, and there’d been almost nothing to do. There’d been a few bandits around and he’d taken his time with their ends, but mostly he’d just hunted for food and waited. The waiting had been agony, though he had to admit it had drawn the anticipation tight, like holding a bow’s string before letting loose a well aimed arrow. If he was honest, he’d wondered if she’d even come, if she’d turn up at all. That thought had made him more nervous than he’d care to admit. 

Aloy took another deep swig of her water, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She’d noticed Nil watching her while she ate and rested, and she’d been unable to keep the blush from rising on her cheeks. It seemed to appear whenever he watched her or touched her. It couldn’t be just from being around a new person, because Erend and Talanah hadn’t made her feel that way. Varl had a little, though she had to admit he’d never made her feel the way Nil did, and even that was nothing like this. Like Nil saw right through her, like he only needed to look at her to set her skin on fire. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. They didn’t help, and she’d rather sit and enjoy his company without overthinking every move he made.

‘So what did you do while you waited for me?’ Aloy asked, turning to look at him in the light from the fire. The sun had completely set now, and night bloomed around them. The moon bathed everything in a warm white glow, and the stars lit up the sky, blinking in and out of existence.   
‘Hunted mostly, bandits and meat,’ Nil shrugged. In the firelight, his huntress looked more and more like a sun goddess, her red hair alight with fire, her eyes bright and burning through him.   
‘I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,’ Aloy began, but he cut her off.  
‘It’s fine, you did say you had things to do before you came here. It seems we underestimated how much of your time they would take up.’ He said, touching her shoulder gently, but briefly. Nil’s touch lit a fire under her skin, and Aloy didn’t meet his searching eyes for a few moments.   
‘I’m not even finished yet, there’s still so many questions. The answers are out there, I just have to find them.’ She said, gazing at the stars.   
‘I’m sure you will, huntress. You have a single minded determination to find the answers to your questions.’ Nil snickered. Aloy laughed, and the sound was like music to his ears.  
‘It’s true,’ she grinned. ‘I stopped by Sunstone Rock on the way here. Met the warden, Janeva. They had a few things to say about you.’   
‘All true, I’m sure,’ Nil shrugged.   
‘Janeva said you had honour, old fashioned to be sure, but honour.’ Aloy told him.  
‘Hmm, perhaps,’ he said, not looking at her.  
‘And that you were never a mindless killer, unlike some under the mad sun king.’ Nil shrugged again, and Aloy realised he was a little embarrassed by Janeva’s words. Perhaps he was as unused to compliments as she was. ‘Both things I knew of course. You might love the fight, the feeling of killing an enemy that was trying to kill you, but you won’t kill innocents, and you’re not cruel. There is honour to you, Nil. You’re not just painting the world red to satisfy the beast inside you. In truth, I don’t think there is a beast inside you.’  
‘Huntress,’ Nil began, turning to look at her.  
‘You are a good man, whatever you believe otherwise. Your actions have shown me that,’ Aloy said firmly. ‘Though I think something got twisted inside you, and that’s why you fought for so long. That it took those years at Sunstone Rock to untwist it, and show you the path you were always meant to follow.’   
‘Or the person I was always meant to meet,’ Nil said, looking at her intently. Aloy blushed, hanging her head so she didn’t have to look at him. She wasn’t sure where that little speech had come from, but she’d meant every word. Nil did have honour, and she did believe that at heart, at his core, he was a good man. He could have danced around the world leaving blood and corpses in his wake, but instead he’d chosen to rid the world of a scourge, and if he enjoyed doing so then that was hardly enough to make him some kind of psychotic killer.   
Nil shifted beside her, and she turned to find him lying on his bedroll watching the night sky, his arms behind his head. Aloy followed suit, recognising that he didn’t want to talk about this particular subject. They lay there in silence for a while. Watching the stars and listening to the sounds of the night. Aloy feel asleep first. Nil lay awake for a while longer, before falling asleep watching her. 

When Aloy woke in the morning, Nil was nowhere to be seen. He’d left his headdress behind, letting her know that he’d return. Aloy used her time alone to wash up and change her clothing. She put her carja armour on, in deference to the punishing heat and humidity that was already making itself known even this early in the day. She brushed her hair, rebraiding it and lamenting the fact that there was nowhere she could wash it right now. She had breakfast, eating leftover turkey before the sun rendered it impossible to eat. She explored the mesa, finding another one of those metal flowers she liked and sitting down to read its message. She checked her supplies, unpacking and repacking her bags. She checked her arrows and her weapons for signs of wear. Finally she settled down, content to sit in the sun and wait. 

Nil returned just past midday, looking like he’d swum in a stream, the sunlight reflecting off the beads of water dripping from his hair and chest. He approached her, an easy grin on his face, sitting beside her at the now burned down fire. He seemed content to just sit for a moment so Aloy stayed silent, glancing at him every so often and finding he was doing the same. Finally Aloy had to break the silence.   
‘Are you going to tell me why you wanted to meet here?’ She asked, fiddling with the straps of her armour. 

‘Well a bandit sprawl would never have done for our final arena, now, would it?’ Nil asked. ‘There’s a sense of drama here, from our surroundings, that will do nicely.’ The feeling had returned, and Nil savoured it for one final time. He drank in the sight of his huntress in the armour he loved best on her. The warm overhead sun lit up the exquisite features of her face, highlighting her pale skin and the freckles across her cheeks. Her red hair fanned out behind her, trailing over her shoulder blades, and tickling the edges of her vest. She still looked like a sun goddess to Nil, and he basked in her glow for a few moments.  
‘Final arena? What are you talking about?’ Aloy asked, confused.  
‘We should have known it would come to this. There is no finer competition after all, than that of hunter and hunter. It will be a spectacular display, and there is no finer arena than this.’ Nil told her, standing and pulling her with him. Aloy began to get an odd feeling, and she took a step back to put some distance between them.   
‘Nil, what’s going on?’  
‘We’ll never get another chance, so we should savour this. A fight to the death, you and I, in this glorious place,’ he explained, spreading his arms wide.  
‘What? No, Nil, that’s not happening,’ Aloy said firmly.  
‘Don’t be hasty, I know how it will end, you against me, you’ll always be the victor. But it will give us such a rush, like nothing we’ve ever known. Come now, tell me you don’t want that.’ Nil said, taking a step forward.  
‘No Nil!’ Aloy snapped. ‘I don’t want that! Why would I want that? I don’t understand, you want to die? That doesn’t make any sense. I know you don’t have a death wish, so why are you talking about me killing you?’  
‘That’s what all this was for!’ Nil exclaimed. ‘A beautiful place for a beautiful fight. An end caused by a beautiful huntress, a sun goddess finally come to claim my end for herself.’ Aloy shook her head, attempting to take a step back before Nil’s hand stopped her. He took her hand in his, pressed it to his chest, where she felt the calm steady beat of his heart.  
‘Nil-’  
‘It will be majestic to die by your hand. The radiant sun goddess,’ he said, his silver eyes meeting her hazel ones. Aloy shook her head again.  
‘No, Nil. I can’t, I won’t.’   
Nil sighed, his head bowed. He released her hand, but made no move to distance himself from her. Aloy took a small step forward, trying to understand just what on earth was going on.   
‘You’re last arrow is the cruelest, huntress,’ Nil said softly.   
‘Nil,’ Aloy breathed. ‘I don’t know why you thought this was a good idea, or what made you think this was something I’d ever agree to, but just stop for a minute. Let’s talk about this.’   
‘It’s true, I offered you the choice. But my heart is broken,’ Nil whispered. He moved forward, one hand gripping her waist, the other going to her hair, and then his lips were on hers, and his body was pressed against her, and the heat of him was enough to make her feel lightheaded. Nil kissed her with passion, passion he’d only ever shown her on the battlefield. Passion he’d only ever shown his huntress, reserved only for his sun goddess. He kissed her, pouring the all the things she’d ever made him feel into it. Savoured the taste of her, the feel of her body pressed against his, the softness of her skin under his calloused palm. Took her breath away and gave it back, until Aloy was a trembling dizzy mess. 

He released her, took in the sight of her standing there, her lips swollen, a blaze of heat across her cheeks, her hair mussed from where he’d run his fingers through it, beneath the noonday sun, it’s orange glow set the red in her hair aflame. She looked every inch the radiant sun goddess he’d first thought she was. He said nothing, and moved around her to pack his things. It wasn’t until he’d reached the edge of the mesa, that Aloy came back to her senses and hurried after him.  
‘Nil! Wait, just wait a second! We can talk about this, we’ll find a way for you to stay.’ Aloy begged, trembling. Nil didn’t say a word, he couldn’t bear to say goodbye to her. To sever their partnership so thoroughly. It was hard enough leaving his huntress behind.   
‘Nil please!’ Aloy repeated, but he didn’t stop, and soon was out of her sight. 

Aloy fell to her knees. Tears had been brewing and now they spilled over, streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed. She was too full of emotion to hold it in anymore and so she let it all out. Broken sobs filled the air as she sat there, arms around her knees, her face buried in the crook of her arm. She didn’t understand why Nil had wanted to fight her to the death, and then when she’d refused he’d kissed her so passionately she couldn’t think or breathe. Only to leave without a word the moment the kiss was finished. It left her again with more questions than answers. This time however she couldn’t go racing after him to find the truth. He was gone, and knowing Nil, he’d left no trail she could follow. 

Why? Why would he want her to kill him? Glorious fight, wonderful rush or not, he knew how it would end. With him dead, and her broken hearted at another loss. Why would he possibly want that? He didn’t want to die, if he did, he’d have found his end a long time ago. He’d have forced her to fight him, not kiss her. So what was going through his head? Why would he even suggest such a thing? And then to kiss her like that, so full of passion it had left her breathless and dizzy, her mind a confusing jumble of thoughts and feelings. Why? 

And then he’d just left. No word of goodbye, nothing to say about the kiss, or his desire to have her kill him. Aloy was so confused, and so upset, none of it made any sense, and she just wanted him to come back. To hold her in his arms and kiss her again. The feeling of his lips against hers, his body pressed tight to her own, the feel of his rough hand against her soft skin, the way his fingers tangled in her hair and held her there so he could pour that passion into her. It was a heady feeling, and one she’d never experienced before. And if she never found him, she doubted she would ever again. 

Aloy sat there crying for a long time, leaving her eyes red and swollen, and a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quietly tended to her needs, before packing up and leaving the mesa, pausing to give it one last look before she descended to the jungle floor and her next destination.


	5. Five's A Jive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. This one doesn't have any Nil in it I'm afraid, but it is an important chapter in terms of Aloy actually discussing her feelings somewhat, and there is always a need for more Talanah. I really like this one, and I'm pleased with how it came out. Let me know what you think.   
> We're getting on more certain terms, so this is probably where I'll start doing weekly updates, depending on how quick and how much my brain will let me write. I've got the next chapter semi written, it's a long one, and I want to make sure I get it right, cause it's an important chapter.   
> As always thank you for your comments, kudos and bookmarks, they never fail to make me squeal with joy.   
> Special thanks to J+ Schaeffer who has been faithfully commenting on every single chapter.  
> Also, please ignore the chapter title, I started something and now I have to finish it. Curse my idiot brain. That being said, I do love chapter titles that make me laugh.   
> Enjoy.

Aloy rode her strider up the path to Meridian. She’d allowed herself one night here before she went to Sunfall. She was tired and she needed to resupply, and if she was honest she needed someone to talk to that wasn’t Mr Patronising. She needed a friend, and her best one was here, in Meridian.   
She dismounted, pulling her bags from the strider and hefting them onto her shoulders before sending the strider off with a pat to it’s hind quarters. She made her way through the crowds to the gate, where Talanah stood waiting for her. She raised a hand in greeting.  
‘I heard the rumours that the machine tamer was making her way to the city,’ Talanah said, taking a few of her bags from her. Aloy shot her a grateful smile. ‘So naturally I decided I’d wait for her. It’s been a while, little thrush.’ Talanah led the way through the city, people moving out of her way as she strode by. Talanah winked at Aloy, making her laugh.  
‘I see being Sunhawk has given you the respect you deserve, O’ Mighty Hawk,’ Aloy snickered. Talanah swatted at her, but laughed too.  
‘Sort of,’ she explained. ‘Avad couldn’t be happier, but there are plenty of nobles that dislike the idea of a woman in charge. And more still that dislike the fact that you’re my thrush. Despite what you’ve done for the city, they seem unable to get past the Nora Savage title. I’ve shut down what I can, but the loudest dissenters are the ones from the oldest noble families. Those that did well under the last sun king.’   
‘Well that’s not really a surprise. I’m assuming they don’t like the way Avad rules either?’ Aloy said, as they passed the market place.   
‘You’re correct, they’re the loudest voices, and thus assume themselves to be the most important. Luckily for us, Avad listens to their advice, but does not put it into practice. He’s too fair minded for that.’ 

They rounded the corner, and made their way up the stairs that would bring them out by the hunter’s lodge. Erend waited for them at the top. Aloy sent him a bright smile, and Talanah grinned, before dropping the bags she carried at his feet.  
‘Aha! You’re just what we need!’ She said happily.   
‘Sunhawk,’ Erend said, bowing his head respectfully, though he ruined it slightly by winking at her. ‘Machine Tamer.’ He grinned at Aloy, before pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. Aloy laughed.  
‘It’s good to see you Erend,’ Aloy said, returning the hug before stepping back. Erend took her bags, and picked up the ones Talanah had dropped.  
‘Come on, you can join us for dinner, mighty warrior,’ Talanah snickered. Erend harrumphed, but his expression was happy. Talanah gestured for them to follow her.

The hunter’s lodge hadn’t changed much since Aloy was last there. Aside from the memorial Talanah had put up to honour the Hawk’s that had died under the mad sun king, the place was the same. From the trophies on the walls, to the Hawk’s and their Thrush’s scattered around, it was familiar and welcoming. Talanah led them up the stairs to the rooms reserved for the Sun Hawk. They were spacious, and richly decorated and furnished. There was an office to the left, off the sitting room, and a dining room to the right. Talanah gestured for Erend to put Aloy’s bags in her office, and sent a servant for food and drink. They took seats on the big cushions on the floor, none of them particularly bothered by the opulent sofas against the walls.   
‘So, tell us, what have you been up to?’ Talanah asked, as a servant poured wine. Aloy smiled, and filled them in on Maker’s End and the Grave Hoard. She left her meeting with Nil out, the wound too fresh to talk about. When she told them about taking out the Eclipse’s focus network, Talanah was appreciative of the drama of the story, while Erend looked worried. 

‘So yeah, I crashed out of there, rappelled down off the bridge, and promptly fell into a waterfall.’ Aloy told them, taking a deep drink of her wine. They’d made their way through several skins, with Erend drinking the most. He said it was his night off, he was comfortable with who was protecting Avad, and he intended to enjoy the company of two beautiful hunters, especially since one was leaving in the morning.   
‘You landed in a waterfall?’ Erend asked incredulously. Aloy nodded.  
‘Wow,’ Talanah said, sipping her wine.  
‘Somehow managed not to break any bones, so there’s that. Tomorrow I’ll make my way to Sunfall to get the alpha registry and then it’s back to the sacred lands.’ Aloy explained.   
‘You don’t ever stop do you?’ Erend said, looking at her in awe.   
‘Too much to do, too many answers to find,’ she shrugged. ‘Besides, what’s this if not stopping?’  
‘She has a point,’ Talanah laughed. 

There was a polite cough, and they all turned to find a servant standing at the door.  
‘Dinner is served,’ he said, and gestured for them to follow. The dining room had a large table, though the three of them sat together at one end, Talanah at the head and Erend and Aloy on either side. The table was heaving with dishes, a lobster on a plate of greens was the centerpiece, with a lemon-butter sauce for dipping. There was clam chowder for the first course, served with a sparkling white wine. There were fresh bread rolls, and soft creamy butter to go with them. To go with the lobster there was fresh asparagus, dressed with lemon and olive oil. A plate of delicious smelling baked scallops sat beside it, tempting spices wafting towards their noses.   
‘Thank you, Halon,’ Talanah said. She turned to her friends, ‘let’s eat!’

They dug in, conversation at a minimum and mostly about the tastiness of the food. Aloy was in heaven, she and Rost had never eaten like this. Living mostly off what they’d hunted or fished, they made stews or soups. And the wine, well she’d never drank wine until she’d come to Carja lands. Rost had made mead, but hadn’t allowed her to have any until the last few years. Erend was gulping the wine down however, barely tasting it. His cheeks were very red.  
‘A toast, to our host Talanah Khane Padish, Sun Hawk, huntress, a magnificent beauty, and an excellent hostess!’ Erend said, loudly. Aloy snickered, but joined in nonetheless. Talanah for her part took the toast well, before lifting her own cup and making a toast of her own.  
‘A toast; to our fallen loved ones, Ersa, Rost, Brativin and Talavad,’ she said gently. Aloy lifted her cup high, Erend following suit and they all drank deeply.   
‘Did I ever tell you the story of the first kill I made?’ Aloy said, her stomach full from all the good food and wine.   
‘No, do tell,’ Talanah said agreeably, settling herself in for a good story. Erend nodded vigorously, spilling half his wine as he did so.   
‘Well, I was eight years old, and not exactly proficient in the use of a bow,’ Aloy began. 

* * *

‘I never tried to sneak up on her again after that,’ Erend finished, while Talanah and Aloy wiped their eyes, laughing hard. They’d swapped stories of their loved ones, growing up, hunts, travels, and any other parts of their lives that were good for fodder. They’d eaten something called sorbet for dessert, a cold thick cream like delicacy, tasting of different fruits. Aloy was partial to the lemon and mango flavours. Now, they made their way back into the sitting room, flopping down on their cushions while Talanah called for more wine.   
They drank and talked some more, and eventually Erend passed out. Aloy’s head was a little fuzzy, but in a good way. She and Talanah were giggly and kept laughing at every little thing. Talanah told her a tale about her first kiss, and it took them five minutes to recover.   
‘So that was mine, what about yours?’ Talanah asked. Aloy shrugged, taking a deep drink of wine. ‘Oh come, I just shared my very embarrassing story, the least you could do is tell yours.’  
‘Mines not embarrassing,’ Aloy explained. ‘It was… recent.’ She shrugged, hoping Talanah would leave it alone. She was out of luck it seemed, as Talanah jumped on her words.  
‘Well now you definitely have to tell me.’ She said, moving to sit next to her and filling her cup with more wine.  
‘It’s not a- it’s not a good story,’ Aloy tried.  
‘Is it what’s been bothering you all night?’ Talanah asked gently, patting her knee comfortingly.   
‘It, it happened before I took down the Eclipse network,’ she stammered hesitantly.  
‘Go on, tell me everything,’ Talanah encouraged. Aloy sighed, where did she even begin?

‘So, he left, and I cried, and then got up and took out the Eclipse’s focus network.’ Aloy finished, drinking more wine. Talanah put an arm around her shoulders.  
‘He’s a fool,’ she said. ‘He should never have left you there like that. I shall give him a beating should I ever meet him, for that alone.’   
‘Talanah,’ Aloy started. Talanah put her hand over her mouth.  
‘No you shush, it’s my turn to talk now.’ She said firmly. ‘He’s an idiot, a stupid, madly in love with you, idiot.’  
‘Madly in love? Talanah-’  
‘Do I have to put my hand back?’  
‘No.’  
‘Good. The idiot’s so in love with you he has no idea what to do about it. So, rather than confront those feelings head on, he deals with it the only way he knows how, by suggesting you fight each other, to the death, so he then doesn’t have to deal with them anymore. Honestly, if he was any worse, I’d think he was Avad.’   
‘What’s Avad got to do with it?’ Aloy questioned, confused. True, her mind wasn’t exactly at it’s best under a thick coat of alcohol, but she was sure she wouldn’t have understood even if she was sober.   
‘Avad loved Ersa, it wasn’t well known, but Erend and I have been friends since the days of the rebellion. I told you I fled the city at my father’s word, but I didn’t say where I went. I found the rebellion, found Avad. That’s where Erend and I met. It was obvious even then, that Avad and Ersa had,  _ something _ . And from talking to both Erend and Ersa, it seemed to have followed them to Meridian, not that they could do anything about it. Or rather, not that Avad would stand up to do anything about it. And then, as you yourself told me, he almost proposes to you after having known you for barely a week. I mean, I get he has a thing for headstrong women, but yeesh,’ Talanah explained. ‘This Nil sounds as bad at romance as Avad.’

‘Romance?’ Aloy asked. ‘What’s that?’  
‘Oh, little thrush, you’re not really that naive are you?’ Talanah replied, shaking her head. ‘I thought you said Rost had taught you about this stuff?'  
‘Well we had a talk about you know, how babies are made, and all that stuff. And he said a little about love. That I should find someone that thought I was the world, that I was worth a thousand courting gifts, and then some.’  
‘Ah, he sounds like a wise man,’ her friend said, smiling. ‘He was right, you are worth a thousand suns and more. This Nil should know that, before he thinks to do anything else.’   
‘Well he left, so I don’t think there’s anything more to it,’ Aloy shrugged, drinking more wine.  
‘Oh no, that’s not the end of it. Idiot he may be, but he’ll come to his senses at some point, and come racing after you. Or at least he’d better, I’ll hunt him down myself if I have to.’ Talanah said, refilling their cups yet again. ‘Look, men aren’t always the best at this stuff. And from what you’ve told me, Nil hasn’t had much experience. More than you, to be certain, but little enough to make him run from his feelings. You said he was a soldier, for the mad king?’ Aloy nodded. ‘Then as a soldier, I expect his romantic opportunities were limited to the courtesans. And they were unlikely to teach him romance. Sex, perhaps, but not romance.’

Aloy blushed, Talanah spotted it and laughed.  
‘Do you not talk about sex? The Nora I mean?’  
‘Well, sort of. Only in terms of bedmates,’ Aloy explained.  
‘Is it common among the Nora to have had more than one bedmate before their lifemate?’   
‘Not lots, but a few, yes.’   
‘Then it’s similar here. At least among the nobles anyway. Or noblewomen. Men are fine, it’s expected for them to be widely experienced. The women are, well not  _ allowed _ that’s the wrong word. But more, it’s normal to have 2 or 3 before marriage. Children are a blessing of the sun, so a woman should have as many as possible. No matter the father, ideally. Though of course, pure carja children are better, and pure noble carja children are the best.’  
‘That sounds- actually I don’t really know how that sounds.’ Aloy said.  
‘It’s unfair is what it is. Men get to spread their spice anywhere, while we women are deemed immodest if we have more than 3 bedmates before we’re married.’ Talanah rolled her eyes. ‘But enough about high carja society. It’s boring and ridiculous.’ She waved her hands for emphasis, making Aloy laugh. ‘It sounds as though Nil has never been in love before,’  
‘Well it’s not like I have either. I’ve limited experience with any sort of romantic relationship,’ Aloy confessed.  
‘You said there was some nora boy you liked,’ Talanah reminded her, prodding some more.  
‘Varl? I- sure he made an impression.’ She shrugged. ‘He has some, mother, issues though.’  
‘Ah, well, you don’t want those. This Nil sounds better for you anyway, he seems to understand you, he’s the same in a lot of ways.’   
‘Uh, what?’  
‘Well, you’re not the sort that will settle down, pop out a load of babies and grow old raising them. You live for adventure, Aloy. For the unknown, for knowledge. Nil seems to be the same. Though more adventure seeking than knowledge.’ Talanah told her. Aloy knew that was true, she’d come to the same conclusion not that long ago.   
‘You’re right,’ she said.  
‘Of course I am,’ Talanah interrupted, rolling her eyes. ‘Look, Nil will show up again, I can guarantee that. Idiot he may be, but he’s not that stupid just to let you go like that. He’ll come back, preferably with a very big apology, and a lot of grovelling-’

‘I don’t want him to grovel,’ Aloy said.  
‘Yes you do, believe me. He hurt you, Aloy. The least he deserves is to beg for your forgiveness.’ She said firmly. ‘And come bearing gifts too, if he’s smart. Preferably something pretty, like a new bow, or amour.’ Aloy laughed.  
‘You know me so well,’ she said. Talanah refilled their cups.  
‘Of course, you’re my thrush and my friend.’ She giggled. ‘He’ll come back, and he’ll need to do a lot of explaining before you forgive him. But he’ll come back, any man would be beyond lucky to have you.’  
‘Thank you Talanah, you’ve somehow managed to make me feel better,’ Aloy said, hugging her friend.  
‘It’s the wine isn’t it,’ she replied. Aloy laughed, and she and Talanah descended into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Morning found Aloy half awake, and with a headache the size of the sacred lands. She sat up, groaning, to find Erend grinning wickedly, with Talanah passed out beside her.   
‘Drink this,’ Erend said, handing her a cup of something warm.   
‘What is it?’ Aloy asked, taking a tentative sip.   
‘We call it coffee. It’ll wake you up, I sent for breakfast and that’ll help too.’ Erend told her.  
‘Ugh, I was supposed to set out at dawn,’ Aloy said.  
‘Well that ship has sailed,’ Erend laughed. Talanah groaned from the floor.   
‘I was sleeping, do you have to be so loud, Erend?’ She mumbled, using Aloy to pull herself up into a sitting position.  
‘How do you know it was me that was being loud? What about Aloy?’ Aloy let out a squawk of indignation, glaring at him.  
‘For starters, Aloy doesn’t have a bloody booming laugh, does she? Aloy giggles, and she’s definitely not a man. I would know,’ Talanah replied.  
‘How would you know?’ Erend asked, curious.  
‘Girl stuff,’ Talanah said.   
‘What kind of-’  
‘Girl stuff Erend, are you a girl? Last I checked you weren’t.’  
‘Alright, I’ll stop asking.’ Erend said, throwing his hands in the air and making the girls chuckle.

Several hours later, after a few more cups of coffee, a lot of food and a bath, Aloy was feeling back to her usual self. Talanah and Erend had gone with her to the market to refill her supplies, and then escorted her to the gates of Meridian. She called for her strider, patting it’s head when it stopped in front of her. She loaded her bags onto it’s back before turning to her friends.   
‘Well, this is where we part ways,’ Aloy said.  
‘We’ll see you soon, I’m sure. Come back after Sunfall, if you can,’ Talanah said, pulling her in for a hug.   
‘I’ll try,’ Aloy promised, as Erend engulfed her in an embrace.  
‘Take care of yourself. Don’t go falling into any more waterfalls, ok? You might not be so lucky next time.’   
‘Again, I’ll try, but no promises,’ she laughed. ‘I’ll be back, though, don’t worry.’ She mounted her strider, waved to them and set off. She had an alpha registry to find. 


	6. Six Means Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is, the chapter that started all of this for me. This whole story is based off what happens in this chapter, the image of Aloy and Nil before the battle that I couldn't get out of my head. The reunion happens in this chapter, and it's where the romance and the their journey really begins. From here, we're moving into uncharted territory and that's where the romance will happen. I have an idea of how I want their relationship to play out, I just hope I can find the words to do that right.   
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are really appreciated.   
> This chapter is also slightly longer than the others, because I wanted to get it right, and my brain was playing ball for once. Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy!

Meridian was preparing itself for battle. Helis and his Eclipse were coming, bringing HADES with them to rain destruction and death on the city. The end of the world. And it would be, if Aloy didn’t stop them in time. Something this big however, couldn’t be defeated alone. She’d called her friends here, bade the Nora to join her in Meridian, to fight not for the Carja, but for the world.   
Aloy was exhausted, her hasty flight from Sunfall to the Embrace, and then back to Meridian had been full of short stops to rest for a few hours only, before she was back on the road again. Her body ached. She needed to rest before the battle, but she couldn’t sleep yet. She had to find the people she’d called here, thank them for coming and check they had everything they needed. 

She made her way down to the gates, heading for the spire. The road was littered with people making their way to the safety of Meridian’s walls. They hadn’t been told exactly what was happening just that there was a possibility a herd of machines was heading for the general area, so Avad wanted people inside for their safety. Better to tell them a partial truth than overwhelm them with the reality and have them panic.   
Aloy stopped outside the gates, noticing Teb and heading straight for him. Their short conversation made her realise just how many people had come to Meridian’s defense because of her. Luckily, the people she’d met, didn’t treat her with reverence like the Nora. She turned from Teb, spotting Vanasha and Uthid standing on one of the platforms. Opposite them stood Janeva and Petra, and down by the bank stood- Nil. 

She froze. Despite Talanah’s optimism that Nil would show up again, she hadn’t believed he would. And now he was here, and she had to talk to him, thank him for coming. She had to speak to him, and she didn’t know how, didn’t have the words. But her whole body was trembling with happiness at the sight of him. She was so pleased to see him, so glad he looked whole and unhurt, and she didn’t know how to deal with this pool of emotions rising within her. Nil turned and spotted her. His eyes widened, and he rushed over to her, his long legs propelling him forward. Aloy let out a small sound, as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. And then he was in front of her, and every thought went out of her brain as she threw herself at him, arms going around his neck as she hugged him tight. Nil, for his part, wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground, and buried his face in her hair. Aloy let out a small sob, and Nil clutched her tighter to him.  
‘Nil,’ she breathed, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. She breathed in the familiar scent of him, and her whole body relaxed.  
‘Aloy,’ Nil said into her hair. ‘They told me your name. I said, hair like a splash of blood, tenacious as a scrappers jaws.’  
‘You’re here,’ she managed to say. Nil settled her feet back on the ground but did not let go.  
‘I heard there was a fight to be had, and I knew you would be here.’  
‘I didn’t think I’d see you again.’  
‘I wandered for a while, not knowing what to do,’ he told her, his warm breath tickling her ear. ‘Every time I thought of you, the wound caught on my ribs. The feeling didn’t go away, and I didn’t know what to do.’  
‘Wound?’ Aloy asked.  
‘Your final arrow, huntress. You’d slithered in and planted a root in my brain and I didn’t know how you’d managed it. Didn’t know how to deal with all the emotions that took hold every time I saw you, making me feel dizzy and unbalanced. So I thought it would be better to let you kill me, before the emotions did.’ Nil explained. His hands were warm against her skin, and Aloy revelled in the feeling of being in his arms.   
‘Nil, I-’  
‘Let me explain, please. I- I know now what a terrible idea that was. That if I’d made you kill me, there would have been no more  _ us _ and that’s a thought I cannot bear. I would like to apologise for what happened on the mesa. For how I left things, for hurting you. That- that was- I am a fool, for behaving in such a manner.’  
‘Nil,’ Aloy breathed, moving to look at him within his embrace. ‘I don’t know how to do this anymore than you do. You make me feel dizzy too, like there are so many emotions inside me and I don’t know which one to deal with first.’ She shook her head, sighing. ‘But when I’m with you, even with all the emotions you bring out in me, make me feel, I’m at peace. Because I can just be Aloy. You accepted me for who I was, and never once made me feel as though I should be more, or something else, or that you wanted something from me, like everyone else.’  
Nil watched her for a minute, taking in the freckles he loved so much, meeting her hazel eyes, swimming with emotion, like his were, he supposed. He smiled.  
‘You accepted  _ me _ for who I was, death poetry and all, and never told me I was odd, or different or strange. You listen better than anyone in my life ever has. You let me speak, and I know I can say anything and you wont judge.’ He shook his head, letting out a soft laugh. ‘I don’t want anything from you, I just want a place by your side, your friendship, your companionship.’   
‘I can do that,’ Aloy smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek. Nil leaned in to her hand, relaxing at her touch.   
‘Do you forgive me, for what I did?’ He asked fervently.  
‘Yes,’ she said. ‘Will you stay by my side, during this fight?’  
‘I’d follow you anywhere, huntress. Into the jaws of death if you asked. There’s nowhere I want to be, but by your side.’ Nil told her, touching her forehead with his. Aloy smiled, knowing he meant his words.  
‘We’ll talk more later, about us. For now, I have to make sure they’re ready, at the spire,’ she said.   
‘Then lead the way, huntress,’ Nil replied, letting her go reluctantly. 

* * *

Aloy spoke to Vanasha and Uthid before they went, though the conversation was brief. Mostly due to Vanasha’s teasing manner. Aloy didn’t want questions asked about her and Nil. She was already going to have to explain to Erend who he was. Talanah was no doubt going to have something to say too. Janeva was easier to talk to, though she and Nil spoke little. Petra was, as always, full of ribald comments, and she winked at Aloy when Nil wasn’t paying attention.   
Aloy and Nil walked up to the spire together, and Aloy spotted Talanah waiting for them halfway up. She gave her friend a smile, Talanah returned it but narrowed her eyes when she saw Nil.  
‘Are you sure you should be here Talanah?’ Aloy asked, feeling guilty that her friend had been dragged into this.  
‘I ran once, I’ll not do so again. This is my home, my people. And I never turn down the chance to shoot some machines.’ Talanah replied, grinning.   
‘Of course not,’ Aloy laughed, rolling her eyes. ‘Nil, this is Talanah Khane Padish, my Hawk, and Sun Hawk of the hunters lodge. Talanah, this is Nil.’ She gestured to her friends, and watched as they looked each other over. For Nil’s part, he bowed respectfully to Talanah, though he didn’t move from Aloy’s side. Talanah gave no gesture of familiarity, despite knowing who Nil was, and who he was to Aloy.   
‘A pleasure, Sun Hawk. Are you looking forward to the battle? They say we’re almost certain to lose, but that just means it will be more enjoyable. The tension is certainly drawn tight, making us all on edge, like the scrape of a blade across your teeth.’ Nil said, making Aloy smile.  
‘You certainly didn’t exaggerate, Thrush. Death poetry indeed.’ Talanah replied, raising her eyebrows at Nil’s words. Nil just laughed. ‘I see I was correct, he did come back.’  
‘He did,’ Aloy said, smiling up at Nil. Nil’s eyes widened for a moment, realising Aloy had spoken to Talanah about him. The warmth that had returned to his chest in Aloy’s presence grew.  
‘Did he beg for your forgiveness?’ Talanah asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
‘A little,’ Nil replied. ‘But I have a lot to make up for. It will take a while, like all the best hunts. A fool chasing his sun goddess.’ He smiled at his huntress.  
‘Nil,’ Aloy frowned. ‘I have already told you I forgive you.’  
‘I know,’ he cut in. ‘But that does not mean I have earnt it. If I did not ensure I have, then it would be a poor forgiveness. Like a kill that stumbled into your arrow.’   
‘Is he always like this?’ Talanah asked.  
‘Yes,’ Aloy sighed. ‘He knows I like the death poetry. It’s one of my favourite things to listen to.’ Nil’s face lit up, and he bowed to her.   
‘As always, you offer me fine compliments, huntress,’ he said. Talanah watched the exchange, seeing how much happier Aloy was in Nil’s presence. A stark contrast to the last time she had seen her Thrush, when she was miserable.   
‘I’ll walk up to the spire with you,’ she said. ‘You’ve yet to introduce him to Erend, I take it?’  
‘Not yet,’ Aloy said as she led the way. ‘And I’m just dying to hear what he has to say.’   
‘He’ll disapprove of me?’ Nil asked.  
‘Possibly,’ Aloy shrugged. ‘Not that it matters.’  
‘It doesn’t matter to me, huntress. Yours is the only opinion I value.’ Nil told her. Aloy sent him a glowing smile, and he returned it. Talanah muttered under her breath, something about fools in love. 

They found Erend talking to his men at the top of the spire. Aloy waited until he’d finished before approaching. Erend greeted her like a blind man grasping in the dark, desperate for something familiar. Aloy could see the fear in his eyes. She knew Erend found it easier fighting shadow carja, and the whole idea of HADES and what that meant for the world was beyond his understanding of an enemy.   
‘Aloy!’ He cried, pulling her in for a hug. Aloy returned it, patting him on the arm when he released her. ‘Some fight this is shaping up to be.’  
‘You leave HADES to me,’ Aloy said. ‘I need you to take out the shadow carja and any machines who make it up here.’   
‘I can do that,’ he said. ‘I assume that’s why you’re here, Sun Hawk?’   
‘It is, can’t let Aloy take all the glory,’ she laughed. Aloy snickered.   
‘I don’t believe we’ve met,’ Erend said, turning to Nil. ‘Erend, Captain of the Vanguard for Sun King Avad.’  
‘Nil,’ he replied, shaking Erend’s outstretched hand. Erend studied him closely. Recognition dawned in his brown eyes.   
‘I know you,’ he said. ‘You volunteered to be punished for war crimes. You were at Cinnabar Sands.’  
‘I was,’ Nil shrugged.  
‘Aloy, you know about this?’ Erend questioned.  
‘I do,’ she nodded. ‘I know about Nil’s past. He’s my partner.’   
‘Partner? Aloy, are you sure-’  
‘I’m sure,’ she cut him off. Erend looked at her, taking in her calm face, and the firmness of her tone.   
‘Alright,’ he said. ‘We could use as many men as we can get for this one.’   
‘Indeed,’ Nil agreed. ‘Impossible odds, a desperate fight for survival, it’s where I belong. Like a hail of arrows on a blood drenched field.’   
Erend and Talanah looked at him oddly, but Nil only had eyes for Aloy, who was grinning.   
‘I wish you luck in the fight to come, Erend, Talanah.’ Aloy said. ‘Get some rest while you can.’   
‘You too, Aloy,’ Talanah said, embracing her gently. ‘And call on us if you need to.’   
‘We’ll be here,’ Erend said, grasping her forearm, and holding her gaze for a minute. Aloy was pleased to find it steady. 

* * *

They left Erend and Talanah at the spire, speaking briefly with the Nora who had gathered there, before making their way back to Olin’s old apartment in the city. Inside, Nil whistled at the luxury, making Aloy snicker. Marad had left food for them and they dug in, sitting on the floor close together. Afterwards, Aloy led Nil upstairs. She took off her amour, placing it on a table in order, so it was easy to pull on when she woke. Nil joined her, laying his headdress down gently, before pulling off the rest. Aloy smiled, and Nil turned to her, a questioning look on his face.  
‘You look younger without the headdress, less intimidating,’ she told him.  
‘That’s the point huntress, if my enemy is already intimidated then that’s half the battle won right there. Though the fight is always the best part in my opinion, there’s something to be said for the smooth anticipation putting on your amour brings. Of course, when you wear your armour you not only intimidate, you also draw the gaze of every man for miles around,’ he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, lingering for a minute. Aloy’s cheeks burned and Nil smiled, pleased that he could still cause such a reaction in his huntress. He was glad she valued his companionship as much as he did hers. And he was pleased she’d allowed him to be by her side, for this battle and the many more that were sure to come.   
‘We should sleep, there won’t be a chance to once this thing starts,’ Aloy said, gesturing to the bed that lay in the middle of the room. Nil nodded, and followed her over. Aloy lay down, rolling on her side to face him. Nil smiled at her, reaching out to take her hand, entwining her fingers with his. 

‘You came back,’ Aloy murmured.  
‘I did, huntress. I was a fool to leave in the first place. Every time we met, and you told me another detail, of who you were, what you’d done, where you’d been, that feeling in my chest grew stronger. It overwhelmed me, to the point that I thought I wanted you to let go, at first. And when I realised how horrified that idea made me, of letting you go, and knowing you were out there, happy, with someone else, I thought perhaps I was the problem.’ he said softly.  
‘Nil,’ Aloy breathed, but he shook his head.  
‘And I was the problem, for not seeing how well we are made for each other. How we fit together. My only excuse, and it’s not an excuse, more an explanation, is that I’ve never felt this way before. That my experience is limited, and it never brought about the feelings I have from being with you. That I don’t know how to do this properly, and I don’t really understand these feelings. But I do know that we fit together. Whatever broken parts of ourselves, our jagged edges, don’t fit with others, they fit with each other. My death poetry fits with your love of adventure. My thirst for excitement fits with your love of knowledge.’   
‘I feel the same, we fit together in a way I’ve never fit with anyone. No one else understands my love of knowledge, of adventure, of the hunt and subsequent fight, the way you do. Everyone else thinks I’m some sort of goddess, and I hold all the answers and always know what I’m doing. When I’m just as afraid as they are, perhaps more, because of all the things I know. I feel like I have to live up to their expectations, their wishes.’  
‘You are a goddess, Aloy, to me. My sun goddess, sent to bring me peace, and a person to follow, to the ends of the earth and over if you so desire. I don’t want answers from you, I don’t need you to tell me what to do. I don’t need you to live up to my expectations, because I don’t have any. You are perfect, just the way you are.’ Nil said gently.  
‘You really think that?’ She asked, eyes wide. He smiled.  
‘I really do. And I meant what I said earlier. I want to earn your forgiveness, Aloy. I hurt you, and I never, ever want to do that again.’  
‘I forgive you for leaving, as long as you stay,’ Aloy said, watching him.   
‘Always, huntress. If you’ll have me,’ Nil replied, gripping her hand tighter.   
‘Always, I’ll always want you by my side, Nil,’ she told him.   
‘Then I shall endeavour to be worthy of the trust and honour you have given me,’ he vowed. Aloy smiled at him. They lay talking quietly for a while, sharing their tales of the time they spent apart. Aloy fell asleep looking at Nil. 

* * *

When she woke a few hours later, her head lay on something warm and hard, and she was being held tightly. She opened her eyes, and realised that in their sleep, they’d gravitated towards each other, and Nil was now holding her tightly to him, his face buried in her hair. She smiled, and moved gently, trying not to wake him. She slipped from his comforting embrace and strapped her armour on, checking her equipment and that her quiver was fully stocked. 

Nil watched her dress from where he lay, her warmth still lingering. He still loved the sight of her in carja noble armour. Her long red hair brushing the edge of the vest she wore, the gold trim bright against her pale skin. He could drink in the sight of her all day. Aloy turned, spotting that he was awake, and greeted him with a soft smile. Nil sat up, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. He gestured for her to come over. He needed to do something, in case he didn’t get the chance later. He stood, running his hands through his hair, fingers grazing the shaved sides. Aloy stepped closer, and he took her hand, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him, curiosity in her hazel eyes. He ran his thumb down her cheek gently, smiling at the blush it left in its wake. His other hand snaked around Aloy’s waist, gripping her soft bare skin. Aloy felt as though his touch was lighting fires inside her, and she looked up into those silver eyes. Nil hesitated for a minute, before leaning down to press his lips against hers. 

This kiss was slower than their first. Nil didn’t want to rush it, wanted to enjoy it. The taste of her, the feel of her body pressed against his. His fingers grazed her jaw gently, tipping her face up so he could kiss her deeper. His tongue pressed for entrance, and Aloy opened her mouth, eager for more. When Nil’s tongue grazed hers, she let out a small moan, and Nil swore the sound travelled straight to his groin. He wanted to see if he could get her to make that sound again, but he knew he had little time, so he continued his exploration of her mouth, having to bite back his own moan when she reciprocated. They broke apart for a minute, panting and trying to catch their breath. Nil didn’t wait too long before he kissed her again, his hand moving to entwine itself in her hair. Aloy’s hands came to rest on his bare chest, one moving to run her fingers through his hair. Aloy swore Nil purred when her nails brushed his scalp.

When they broke apart again, breathless and leaning against one another, pupil’s blown with lust, Nil swore that Aloy, right then, was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.   
‘What was that for?’ Aloy asked, panting.  
‘For luck,’ he replied, making her giggle. ‘And in case I don’t get to do it later.’  
‘Nil,’ she began, worry on her face.   
‘Don’t fear, huntress, I don’t plan on leaving your side today. I just figured I wouldn’t get a chance as good as this one.’ He smiled, leaning to kiss her again, gently this time. He felt her smile as she kissed him back. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.   
‘I’ll get it,’ she said, kissing him quickly before stepping out of his arms and heading down the stairs. She opened the door to find a carja guard standing there.  
‘It’s time, Sun King Avad wants you to join him at the temple’ he said, and Aloy nodded. Nil came down the stairs to join her, his own armour in place, and together they made their way to the last battle.


End file.
